


殉

by fruit_fox (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 12:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18620386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fruit_fox
Summary: 【作品排雷】繁體、單戀（限主cp）、虐心（限主cp）、虐身（限副……但是這两隻並不是cp關係啊……）、耽美、短篇（呃……可能寫著寫著就成中篇了……）、宗教、莊園、鞋匠、貴族、翻譯腔、中世紀（11th初）、考究黨（完全不美化的那種）、攻寵受（限主cp）、不分章、沒寫完、產速極慢、煉銅情節（非宣揚、非cp、感覺不適那就對了）、be可能、人物虛構、佛系更新、道系修改、劇情略黑暗、細節略浮誇（雖然我覺得海星）、雙不潔可能、受跟女的結婚、現代法文混入、解離性人格障礙、開放性結局可能、按照歷史黑天主教（那時新舊教還沒分離）【作者排雷】拒絕對整體故事走向安排的指教拒絕對文風的指教歡迎取名建議歡迎捉蟲（特別是不小心沒考究到的史實）沒問題的話就來吧





	殉

**Author's Note:**

> 【作品排雷】
> 
> 繁體、單戀（限主cp）、虐心（限主cp）、虐身（限副……但是這两隻並不是cp關係啊……）、耽美、短篇（呃……可能寫著寫著就成中篇了……）、宗教、莊園、鞋匠、貴族、翻譯腔、中世紀（11th初）、考究黨（完全不美化的那種）、攻寵受（限主cp）、不分章、沒寫完、產速極慢、煉銅情節（非宣揚、非cp、感覺不適那就對了）、be可能、人物虛構、佛系更新、道系修改、劇情略黑暗、細節略浮誇（雖然我覺得海星）、雙不潔可能、受跟女的結婚、現代法文混入、解離性人格障礙、開放性結局可能、按照歷史黑天主教（那時新舊教還沒分離）
> 
> 【作者排雷】
> 
> 拒絕對整體故事走向安排的指教
> 
> 拒絕對文風的指教
> 
> 歡迎取名建議
> 
> 歡迎捉蟲（特別是不小心沒考究到的史實）
> 
> 沒問題的話就來吧

Charlotte推開自家門：「親愛的，我在外面看見了你的信。」她一邊將最外層的斗篷掛在衣帽架上一邊說。  
Chasel將書籤夾進書中，放到書桌的抽屜裡，才站起來迎上前去。他和妻子互相親了親對方的雙頰，接過她手裡的信。  
「喔，我會看的。」他拍拍妻子的後背，一邊向書桌走去，一邊漫不經心的問：「聚餐怎麼樣？」  
就在他取出拆信刀，正要切開火漆時，他注意到了封蠟上的圖樣，一個一輩子都不會忘記的圖樣。油燈的光閃了一下，晃進了他的眼裡，刺得他瞇了瞇眼。他拉開書桌的某個抽屜，在放進去之前頓了一下，他皺了皺眉，深吸了口氣，還是決定打開看看，「現在是現在，跟以前不一樣了，不是嗎？」，他想。  
「親愛的？Chasel？」Charlotte對被無故忽視有些不滿，「你在聽我說話嗎？」  
Chasel轉過身，將一隻手搭在椅背上，看著妻子，聲音透出一絲顫抖，雖然他盡力隱藏，「喔，抱歉，親愛的，抱歉。我只是……」他皺起眉，找出一個合理的理由，「看信太專注了，對。」  
但Charlotte還是發現了，於是眼裡蒙上些複雜，不知道究竟在想什麼，「是出了什麼事嗎？」，她暫時放下手上的工作，雙手撐著桌子，「我樂意幫忙。」她低了低眼，似乎想起了什麼，補充了一句，「如果我可以。」  
Chasel用力擠出一個令人安心的笑容，「喔，當然，我會的。」  
Charlotte沒有說話，只繼續為丈夫整理長袍，不知道有沒有接受Chasel的說法。  
Chasel緩慢的將信紙胡亂揉成一團，攢在手心裡，用力得關節發白，甚至微微顫抖。但很快他就像脫力一樣，向後靠到椅背上，撞擊力擠出他肺中的空氣，手心裡被捏得不成形狀的紙團也被扔在桌上。

聖歌合唱乾淨的收尾，餘音在大理石制的教堂中回蕩，來教堂做例行彌撒的人們安靜的魚貫而出，回到自己的工作崗位，而修士們則回到修道院。  
年輕的神父在門邊攔住一位男孩，稍微提起輕柔的長袍，蹲下身子，慈愛的揉揉男孩的頭髮：「我想清點一下倉庫，好準備馬上到來的四旬期以及復活節，你願意幫我的忙嗎？」  
男孩笑了，調皮的把自己軟嫩的小手搭在神父的手上：「當然！喔，那可是個大工程！」，他立刻回答。  
神父順勢牽起男孩，領著他進入耶穌像後面的房間裡。他點著門邊鑲著華麗裝飾的壁燈，屋內的空氣被昏黃的火光照的曖昧，厚重的木門被關閉，沉悶的聲音使人暈眩：「可不能嚇著我的男孩。」  
他用雙手托起男孩的屁股和後腰，像普通父親逗弄孩子一樣抱著他轉了一圈，男孩一手環上神父的脖子，一手在空中揮舞著，興奮的咯咯大笑：「Père! 」  
神父稍稍瞇起眼睛，他慢慢停下，將男孩輕輕放在掛著純白的刺繡蕾絲桌巾的木桌上。男孩似乎知道下面將發生什麼，收起笑容，抿著唇低了低眼，白皙的臉頰上泛起紅暈，緊張的抓皺了材質珍貴的修士袍。神父很滿意男孩的懂事，指尖半撫半撓的探入男孩的長袍下，男孩的雙腿不由自主晃了晃，他仰起頭，如天鵝般細長的脖頸中，擠出小動物般可憐的哽咽，回蕩在窄小的大理石室中，「真是美妙極了。」神父勾起唇角，手指不斷向前探索，直到碰到男孩的性器，男孩的整個身體都為之顫抖，眼中蓄滿了淚，他用力捂住自己的嘴，防止自己發出羞恥的聲音來，但是石壁不會放過任何一個急促的喘息，一一譜成此起彼伏的節奏，分不清哪個是真，哪個是假。  
神父有些不滿，停止撫慰的動作，強硬的扳開男孩的手，撫上男孩的下顎，以曖昧的姿勢，單手用力壓下男孩的牙關：「叫出來，你知道我多麼喜歡你的聲音……」，他湊近男孩的嘴唇，如惡魔般溫柔的蠱惑著，「喔，你的高音是那麼清澈透明……宛如天使一般優美的歌聲……」  
男孩委屈的眨了眨眼，眼框中的淚水被擠出，掛在纖長參差的睫毛之間，美麗的折射宛如通透的黃水晶一般，他揉了揉臉頰，有些委屈的小聲抱怨，「Père，你弄疼我了……」。  
神父立刻改變姿態，疼惜的親吻男孩的眼角，一邊柔聲道歉：「喔，我可憐的男孩，我很抱歉。但只要你乖乖順從我，我就不會弄疼你，好嗎？我保證。」神父用乾燥的指節磨了磨男孩的鼻尖。他見男孩沒有反應，又用催眠一般的音量，氣息吹進耳道，再度強調，「我保證。」  
男孩稍微安心下來，認真的點了點頭。神父繼續有技巧的撫摸男孩，他一邊揉弄他的性器，一邊安撫的親吻男孩的耳垂和後頸，他清楚知道如何挑撥孩子的神經，以及引導孩子享受性帶來的快樂，甚至上癮，耽溺於其中。男孩尚未發育成熟的身體經不起挑逗，很快就尖叫著釋放出來，黏稠的空氣急匆匆的在他的氣管裡進出，發出一聲聲甜膩的喘息，他趴在神父身上，疲累的小聲喚著：「Père...Père...」。  
神父抬起沾滿透明黏液的手，就著燈光瞇起眼睛，像把玩珍貴的寶物一般，慢慢轉動手腕關節，仔細審視，確認沒有混入一丁點白濁後，他稍微推開還掛在身上的男孩，「哈哈，孩子你看，終於，這裡面沒有任何一點髒東西了……」  
孩子的意識還未回籠，聽覺與視覺都仍在恍惚的狀態，神父的聲音虛無飄渺，他聽不太懂的皺起眉頭。身體漸漸降溫，頭髮裡和背上的汗開始蒸發，石室的寒氣開始向肌膚毛孔入侵，使他仿佛飛蛾撲火一般，本能的往神父溫暖的懷裡蹭。  
神父用剛剛照顧孩子，裹著前列腺液的手，從孩子的身後撩起長袍，自脊椎骨向下摸索，毫不費力的找到孩子的後穴。男孩的身體劇烈抖動一下，瞬間清醒，驚訝的抽氣聲被自己來不及嚥下的口水嗆了回去，他開始劇烈的咳嗽。  
神父用另一隻手為他順氣，一邊按壓著後穴邊緣，一邊低聲安撫男孩：「好孩子，別怕，放輕鬆點，這只是一種新的遊戲……」

進行完每天早上的例行彌撒，整個家族聚在一起一邊聊天一邊從教堂走回家裡，這也是除了晚飯之外，眾人唯一可以放下工作，輕鬆的聊天談笑的機會……除了正處於叛逆期的Chasel。這段路總讓他覺得渾身不自在，若是有人向他搭話，他就會表現得手足無措，沒有的話，總讓他覺得自己被排除在和樂融融的氣氛之外。「反正無論怎樣，都很尷尬。」他知道不能將自己的想法告訴家族中的其他人，不用說，肯定是一頓說教，「榮幸、家族意識、吧啦吧啦吧啦……」只能在心裡用力的抱怨。  
一陣風徐徐吹來，耳鬢細碎的頭髮正好彎進眼睛裡，他煩躁的胡亂抓了一把，沒想到手指竟被捲曲糾結的頭髮纏住了，他更加不耐煩，用力的把手抽出來，卻拉斷了好幾根頭髮。「Merde!」他一邊揉著幾秒前還連結著頭髮的頭皮，一邊低聲咒罵。「等等，帽子呢？」他突然停下步伐。早上有戴著出門的話，那就是……喔，上帝啊……「落在教堂了。」他皺起五官，用力拍著自己的腦門，真是丟臉極了。  
他小跑追上眾人，一邊輕輕搖晃母親的袖子，一邊輕聲喊她，好把母親的注意力從與姑姑的談話內容，轉到自己身上。母親向姑姑簡單的致歉，然後轉頭看著Chasel，示意他自己在聽。  
Chasel一邊說，母親就逐漸皺緊眉頭，瞇起眼睛。眉間的皺紋深得能夾死蒼蠅，魚尾紋被牽扯變形，眼皮之間只剩下一條細縫，她生氣的打斷兒子：「喔，我的老天，Chasel，你什麼時候才能改掉這個壞毛病？」，她一手插腰，一手不停用力戳兒子的額頭，把Chasel戳的重心不平衡，逼得他不得不一邊眨著眼一邊不斷向後仰。  
Chasel沒有回答，只將手指交叉，互相磨搓著彼此，他看著遠方，那裡有一片因為還沒成熟而反射出淺綠色光的小麥田，他討厭這樣，家族裡的眾人都會停止所有手頭的事，全部都安靜的看著他，眼中有戲謔，有可憐，有輕蔑，共同之處是下面全都掛了一副包容的微笑，包圍著他，團團圍困住他，這使他感到無地自容，「真想就這麼消失在這裡。」他想。  
仿佛經過了一個世紀以後，母親終於放過了他：「去拿你的帽子！」在聽到這句救贖一般的赦令後，他迅速用腳踢了踢地，將自己的身體扭個方向，邁開大步向其他家人前進的反方向奔去。

教堂鑲嵌著華麗的金箔跟寶石裝飾的木雕大門，在彌撒結束眾人離开之後，已經被關上了，木門非常沉重，精心擦過油的門把觸手温潤，他退後幾步，用了點力才推開一點門縫，於是他側身滑了進去。  
一進門他就聽見男孩似痛苦又似愉悅的高亢尖叫，從木門後面傳來，聲音透過木門的過濾，已經有些失真，卻仍然擋不住抓耳的音色，所以他仍然能辨識是誰，以及發生了什麼，表哥教過他的。  
「上帝啊！他們居然在神聖的教堂裡幹這黨事！」震驚之餘，他又羞又惱的想，「他們怎麼能這麼做！」，雀斑下的肌膚泛起不尋常的紅潤。他遲疑了一下，不知該若無其事的拿了帽子就走，然後忘掉今天發生的事，還是現在就立刻離開教堂，假裝自己並沒有進來過。  
可能是真的，也可能只是因為他太過在意，從聖像後面傳出的聲音，似乎變得比剛剛還大聲。當他意識到時，這個變化已經化作凶猛的火焰，順著引繩快速向他蔓延，催促著他盡快做出決定。他焦慮的原地剁了剁腳，手掌用力的上下抹過自己的臉，深吸了口氣又快速吐掉，做出最終決定，「還是趕緊找到帽子吧。」不然回家以後還得被數落，「不過一定要快，要趕在他們發現以前。」  
他踉蹌的穿梭在長椅之間，膝蓋側面不慎撞到椅面，挪動了椅子，他吃痛呻吟，同時椅腳在地上磨擦發出巨響，教堂的每寸牆壁都在不斷重複著剛剛發生的事。聖像後面的人似乎也聽到了動靜，孩子夾雜著鼻音的尖叫聲戛然而止。他警惕的看向聖像，畏懼房間裡的人發現他，在找到放在長椅上的毛線帽子後，他一把抓起帽子，忍著腿上每跨一步就加重幾分的劇痛，心臟狂跳的鼓點將他逐出教堂。

「Qui est-ce? Père?」

「神父？」Chasel禮貌的探進半個身子，用指節叩了叩教堂的門板，寂靜的夜晚把他發出的聲音放大了數倍。現在並不是例行彌撒的時間，所以神父不一定在，畢竟除了管理教堂，神父還有很多其他的職責。不过理論上夜晚點好聖像旁的蠟燭，神父便可以休息一段時間，而他可以看到，蠟燭已經是點燃的狀態，溫柔的火光靜靜生在聖像周邊，周圍高中間低，眾星拱月一般，「非常美麗。」，他想。  
又是一陣寒風，Chasel打了個顫，端起手臂，將手指收回衣袖，縮起脖子，試圖避免雪花飄進領子裡，結果當然是徒勞無功，「或許我應該明天早點來看看。」他這麼想著，打算退出教堂，回家喝點熱水，爭取不染上風寒。這時一個人型的剪影從擺放聖像的桌子後面走了出來。  
「喔，是什麼風把你吹來的？在如此寒冷的夜裡？」年輕的神父一邊優雅的向Chasel快步走去，一邊問道。在聖誕節前夕，家家戶戶都在準備過節的時候，來到教堂的確怪異。  
Chasel剛想張口，還來不及解釋，他就領著Chasel進入教堂，「老天，快呀，快進來，外面實在太冷了。」說完他佯裝感到寒冷，聳起肩膀，將幾乎半張臉都縮進毛領裡，還用雙手抱住手肘抖了抖。  
神父在前方領路，他落後幾步跟著神父進入教堂。在經過通往二樓的樓梯時，他停下腳步，開口叫住神父。神父站定，優雅地回頭，眨了眨眼，疑惑的看著他。Chasel吞了口口水，大拇指緊張的互相磨搓著，他又喊了一次。這次神父將整個身體轉過來，他注意到Chasel緊張的表現，於是他笑著點了一下頭，示意他但說無妨。  
Chasel搓手指的動作只停下大約一秒左右，隨後又像什麼事也沒有一樣繼續。他清了清嗓子：「Lemoine神父，我為打擾您的作息時間道歉，但我想我需要的只是二樓的小房間，喔，我的意思是我只想禱告而已，所以您可以去休息，我一個人待在這裡就行了。」說話的時候他甚至不敢看著神父的眼睛，當然，那讓他感到心虛。  
「喔，是這樣嗎？」神父一邊說邊皺起眉了解的點點頭，咋了下舌後卻表達拒絕的意思，他攤開雙手，又再度握上，假裝為難道，「但你知道的，這不合規定。」  
Chasel一聽，急促的倒抽一口氣，他以為神父想到了什麼不好的事，睜大眼睛惶恐又驚訝的看著神父，不停搖頭擺手，只希望神父能相信他的否認，「不、不，我沒有那個意思，我不知道規定！我只是、只是……喔我的老天……」他已經開始語無倫次，窘迫的樣子只會讓他看起來更加心虛，不如乾脆閉上嘴。  
Lemoine憋笑，努力維持自己優雅的外表，「喔，瞧把你給嚇的，我是說，雖然我不能離開教堂回去睡覺，但我可以在下面等你。」Lemoine釋出善意，將手放上Chasel的上臂，「這樣既符合規定，你也可以有一段獨自與神相處的時間，而我也能保證沒有人能去打擾你。」  
Chasel還有點緊張，他僵硬的點點頭，「是的，我想這是個完美的主意。」他低下頭小聲的說，聲音有些沙啞，「希望這不會麻煩你。」  
「真有意思。」Lemoine想，但他必須掩去眼中的興奮，平和的看著Chasel，「喔，當然不會。」他低頭取下系在腰上的鑰匙，「讓我知道，當你結束與上帝的談話，別忘了鎖上門。」  
Chasel接下鑰匙，恭敬的欠身：「是的神父。」

Lemoine當然知道，偷聽不是好習慣，不過管他呢，神究竟管不管人間的事，他心裡非常清楚。畢竟也不是沒做過更加背德的，而結果很明顯，神並沒有給出相應的懲罰。他想起他曾經那麼相信上帝會來拯救自己，但直到他徹底絕望，再也不相信祂，祂都沒有來。他諷刺的發笑：「你其實根本不管我們的死活，對嗎？」他想，「那也沒什麼克制自已的必要了。」他一手搭在打磨圓潤的扶手上，一邊跳著輕快的步伐，一邊走上旋轉樓梯，最終站在祈禱室的門外。別人的悲傷能為他帶來快樂，他站定在禱告室門口，幸災樂禍的笑：「又是什麼壞事發生在了誰身上呢？」

Chasel虔誠的跪在耶穌像前，低著頭將雙手交握在額前，垂下眼喃喃自語。神像的雙眼向前直對著他，恍惚間他感覺自己仿佛一絲不掛，而他相信神可以將他從裡到外，看個透徹，能夠明白他的一切。既羞恥又輕鬆的感覺很矛盾，輕易引爆了包裹它們的殼，那些壓抑許久的故事一一傾巢而出。他不停的哭訴，要把這8年來的每個夜晚，無法宣之于口的躁動與興奮，羞於見人的異樣慾望，全部倒出來，攤在神面前。這樣，唯有這樣，徬徨無措的不安，無處安放的情緒，才能得到一個出口。  
不，這不是告解，他根本無法向神父承認他的罪。這是禱告，他祈求他的神，求祂將他從這個不停折磨著他的無盡地獄中解救出來。

他滿腦子都是耶酥，以至于完全沒有發現，木門的另一邊，他顫抖的音調與哽咽的坦白，一字不漏，全進了佇立在門邊的Lemoine耳裡。

Chasel斷斷續續的聲音從門後傳來，透過一層木頭，聲音已經變得有些朦朧，有些人甚至可能會用「溫柔」來形容，但是對Lemoine來說，不管那音色如何溫柔，都無法掩蓋它尖銳的內容，它們就如一把刀，一開始只是淺淺的扎在心口，但語音與冰涼的刀刃，就如鎚子與老舊生鏽的鐵釘，一吋一吋向下鑿，時不時剝落的鐵屑在傷口上留下一道道刮痕，緩慢又折磨。他的心跳加快，血液卻向下流，輕微腦缺氧帶來暈眩的感覺，指尖與腳尖也漸漸失去溫度。「原來是你！」，在他瞪大的眼中，恨意已經將訝異完全取代。  
他當然恨，他恨Chasel，他恨老神父，他恨莊園，他恨貴族，他恨耶酥基督！「不！沒有！我沒做過！噁心！啊！」

Lemoine聽到自己的尖叫聲，胸腔劇烈起伏，喘著粗氣從柔軟的床上彈起。細碎的金髮被冷汗打濕，一縷一縷纏在一起，貼在額頭跟脖子上。黏膩感加深了騷癢的不適，他用手在腦後用力抓了抓，又將散在額頭上的頭髮向後撥。害怕與慌張對事情沒有任何好處，他咬緊牙根，強迫自己冷靜下來，默默彎下腰，從地上撿起在睡夢中被踢到床下的被子跟枕頭，發洩一般重重甩在床上，「Merde！」他對無能的自己失望極了。雖然每個人都清楚，在這個制度下，想改變這種無能的情況，就需要借助別人，但是每次借助別人的力量，就會讓他對自己感到更加失望。他再度咬緊牙根，用力呼吸。

其餘四隻手指用力握住大拇指，修剪圓潤乾淨的指甲並不會對掌心的皮膚造成傷害，但關節即將脫臼的疼痛是無法避免的。老神父發出低吼，又加快了速度，他的呼吸漸漸跟不上老神父的節奏。索性暫停一下吧，「還能避免嗆到呢。」他戲謔的想。但肺中屈辱的空氣還沒有耗盡，隨著心跳的頻率，疼痛放射至氣管與下顎。若是平常，一定不是如此，但是此刻他真的非常感激它的存在。當他在即將暈厥之際，它們慘忍的鞭策他，讓他保持清醒、保持理智、保持仇恨。


End file.
